The Blood Claim
by Avelina Craven
Summary: This is a dream I had after the premiere of Teen Wolf, Season 2. I gave Stiles a younger sister named Stella, and she was given the curse that night when everyone was locked in the school. Stella as become the next Alpha Female, but she doesn't know it; Hale taunts her to no end, though he knows she has feelings for him. If the summary doesn't hook you, please read and you will be.
1. Lydia's Searching Party

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

Chapter One: Lydia's Searching Party

"Stiles!" I gasped as Lydia's scream reached my heightened ears.

"What the hell was that?" Scott's mother and Lydia's father raced past us minutes later and we quickly followed suit into Lydia's Hospital room. I stopped short, having outrun all three of them.

Something did not smell right.

I let Stiles barrel past me crying Lydia's name and stepped into the room, sniffing repeatedly as the parents came rushing in with a security guard on their heels. Stiles had bolted for the bathroom.

"She's gone!"

Our dad had questioned Stiles and I for half an hour before grimacing and telling us to "provide our asses back home". I had gotten to the truck before Stiles and saw Scott waiting for us.

"Scott―" I started.

"I know― I heard at Allison's house!"

"Get in!"

I climbed into the back on the Jeep as Scott bounded into the passenger's seat. Stiles started his truck and he gave a cry as the headlights illuminated Allison's pale face.

"My dad and five other men just left the house armed with crossbows!"

"They sent on a searching party?"

"A hunting party," Allison and I corrected on the spot.

"Hurry!" Stiles urged, and Allison pulled open the door and climbed over Scott to get a seat next to me in the back.

Stiles floored it out of the parking lot.

"Wherever Derek is, I'm sure Lydia isn't far behind," Stiles said reasonable.

I held on and Allison chuckled as I kept her at bay as Stiles nearly turned the Jeep over rounding a corner.

"Stiles! Slow down!"

"Can we at least find Lydia before you kill us in a wreck?" I joked, accidentally releasing my hold on Allison as I smacked my big brother's arm.

I gave a cry as Stiles rounded another corner sharply and Allison came at me. With a few screams, we were on the floor of the truck; limbs tangled and I in a compromised position on my back.

"Sorry!" Allison laughed despite the situation as Stiles threw one over his shoulder. All I could do from underneath Allison was blush.

"Whoa. That's…kind of sexy," Scott said through a wicked smirk s Stiles drove faster.

"Soon as we get close to the house, we walk"

"Which should now; Allison, get off of me!" I squealed, giggling as she whispered something dirty about catching me alone in the showers at school.

"What?"

I could not quit laughing as Scott swung back and forth. Stiles had (awesomely) discovered a trip wire and had actually tripped it, catching Scott by the ankle in the trap.

"Uh, Stiles? Stella, shut up!"

"Yeah, buddy?" he and Allison turned to see what was going on. Allison tried not to smile, and my big brother threw himself into a coughing fit to cover his laughter.

"Next time you find a trip wire? Don't trip it!"

Allison began to join me in a laughing fit, but a familiar scent filled my nose before Scott shushed us.

"Someone's coming!" we said in unison.

"Well, let's get you―"

"No―" I cut Scott off.

"Go!"

Stiles and Allison hid behind a tree a few yards away while I bolted for the empty shell of the Hale House. I slipped inside the door just inside for the crunching of dried leaves underfoot to come closer. I ducked underneath the window as Chris Argent― Allison's rather crafty dad (or Prince Huntsman, as I so fondly referred to him as) ―broke away from a cluster of trees some yards away. I held my breath as he approached Scott, whom we left hanging out to dry. I stood perfectly still as they began a conversation how "cliques (a.k.a. packs) and looking for a friend. Thinking I could move around to Allison and Stiles' position, I began to back away from the window slowly, so as not to attract any attention. But I couldn't helped but give a small cry as _**he**_ grabbed me around the waist, slapped a hand to my mouth, and dragged me backwards rapidly.

Of course, I struggled, but all I could do was kick out at empty air; it was damn hard to fight in the position I was in. I would have given another cry when the dusty, ash-covered floor was suddenly at my back had not Derek Hale slapped his hand over my mouth again. I wanted to kick myself as my face heat up with a blush. Derek raised a fine, black brow and his blue eyes flashed in the ray of moonlight he had dragged me into.

He leaned in slightly and took a rudely large whiff of me.

"I can smell it on you," he whispered, leaning closer and whispering into my ear.

The hairs on the back of my neck became erect in a second. That damn tingling sensation I got whenever I was conscious of Derek Hale started at separate points of my body and surged through me to assemble low in the center of my womb. I was barely able to fight off a soft moan.

"You're rather greatly aroused. I didn't know this kind of thing turned you on so much, but―"

"Shut up, you ass, and get the hell off of me!" I whispered harshly, my blush spreading.

Derek grinned, "No need to whisper; they're gone."

I frowned, and noticed Chris Argent's scent fading in the air. Nevertheless, before I could agree, he pressed his chest to mine, fitting firmly against me. I could not help but compare how well my body molded to his. The wicked smile he gave me made me realize he knew what I was thinking, even if he could not read my mind. In addition, that made me feel like an idiot.

"Get off!" I shouted angrily and (despite my better judgment) scored Derek Hale's cheek.

This was not the smartest thing to do if he had you trapped underneath him. His eyes tinted red and he bared a mouthful of pointed teeth at me. I whimpered and cringed, sinking as far as I could into the fire-charred floorboards.

"Derek! Get off of her!"

Scott's growl made me gasp as his shadow fell over us; I was so consumed with Derek's presence, I had not sensed anyone else. Damn him!

"Holy crap, that― what the hell! Derek now is not the time to screw around with my sister's feelings! Leave her alone!"

Stiles actually sounded more pissed off than I was when he and Allison had hurtled through the front door.

Then I had belatedly realized what he had said.

_**"Stiles!"**_ I screamed, mortified.


	2. Alpha Male

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

Chapter Two: Alpha Male

"Stella! How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry'? You know I am!"

"Until your voice box crackles with dried blood and constant use!"

Stiles took a step back, looking so hurt at my scream― I wanted to just plain forgive him and run down the steps to hug him. Well, until Dad when rumbling down the stairs, his work boots still on. My annoyance flared; how many damn times did I have to tell him to take those nasty-as-mess boots off at the door? I rolled my eyes as he put on a frown.

"And just where in the hell have you two been? It's a school night," he glared at us. Well, in his defense, it was well after one in the morning, so…

I shook my head, tears blurring my vision as I shoved past our father and rushed upstairs to the god-given sanctuary that was my room.

"Stella! Stella, please open the door!" Stiles begged, pounding repeatedly. The noise was intensifying the headache I always got when I cry.

"Come on, I'm sorry! Stella, I had no idea―"

"Just go away, Stiles!"

"Honey, come on out," our father's firm voice held a warning tone.

"Daddy, please!" I sobbed, knowing he would crack right away and just leave me alone.

"Just go away! You've done enough, Stiles!"

I could hear both the most important men in my life sigh, one with disappointment, and one with regret. I felt like a bitch, being awful to Stiles― I was painfully aware of how hard his throat was working, and how heavy the sigh he had given was. I hated it when we fought: it was usually as if everyone I had ever loved turned their backs on me all at once and abandoned me. Stiles and I were as close as siblings could be without going, well, _**overboard**_; I hated to hurt him, but sometimes my brother just did not get the message.

"I really am sorry, Stells," Stiles whispered through the door before he and Dad moved off― Dad to his study and Stiles to his own room across the landing from mine.

Sobbing quietly, I moved away from my door and to my bed. I know it was nasty and unsanitary― especially since I had been pinned to the soot-and-leave-layered floor of the Hale House and all ―but I did not have the energy to go hunting for my jimmies. I buried my face into my pillow just as it started to thunder outside. I frowned, because usually I smell rain miles days away before it even gets here. I had not smelled any rain at all for weeks. Sniffling, I got up to turn my lamp off when I noticed it, which was odd. I had not remembered turning it on.

As my room was washed in darkness (the only light coming from my uncovered window that, luckily, faced the moon) a familiar groan reached my ears. I tensed immediately.

"Stella, sweetie, why are you so upset?"

I gave a cry and spun as best I could on my bed, coming face-to-face with Derek.

That damn feeling came over em again, and I shivered.

_**Why in the hell didn't I smell him? This cannot be happening!**_

Derek leaned closer to me, and I scrambled to the middle of my bed. Talk about that bastard, Irony (May he be damned, of course); no one but myself (logically), Allison, and Lydia know how many times I have dreamed of this….scene? I could not fight my blush as Derek leaned a knee on my bed and saw that he was shirtless. I crossed my legs and squeezed my thighs together, fighting for that familiar feeling to stop before I punched it in its metaphorical face.

Derek's skin was glistening― either he was sweaty or he was fighting the change ―and I knew from glancing out the window that the moon was a Quarter Moon lit up half the sky (Please, if there is a God, let it be sweat!).

I swear the room got hotter by 100 , and I suddenly had the urge to strip….

My chest was heaving as my breathing labored; I couldn't breathe, damn it!

Derek gave me a wolfish grin, and I shuddered as more dampness pooled in between my legs.

"W-what do you want, Derek?" I whispered breathlessly.

"To play."

His eyes glowed red then, and he was suddenly on top of me as he was before. Don't even grill me about why I didn't call out for Stiles or my Dad― If you were in the position I was in, don't even tell me you'd open your mouth to do it.

"I know you want to. You've wanted to for quite some time, haven't you, Stella?"

His hands were suddenly on me: my face, my neck, my breasts, my stomach, my thighs. I was not proud of it, but I let out more than a single moan as shots of electricity ran through me and left em feeling barren whenever and wherever his touch was gone.

"That feels good, doesn't it Stella?"

"Derek, p-please…!" I moaned loudly as his fingers slipped underneath my shirt and did their fair share of heavy petting.

Abruptly, my wrists were trapped in his hand and pulled over my head. He chuckled low in the back of his throat and tears stung my eyes once more― the shape-shifting son of a bitch (and hell yes, I see the irony!) was toying with me! _**Again!**_

__"This is what you want, isn't it, Stella? I'm just giving it to you," Derek growled. I gave a cry while he made strips of my shirt as he tore at it.

"I'll tell you what, honey," Derek groaned, grinding against me roughly.

My body convulsed― I knew I would break in moments as I grinded back, unable to get enough. So much for having class. I did not hear a damn thing he said next, just before my jeans were torn at the waistband. Belatedly, I cried out, but Derek's tongue silenced me for a moment as it plunged into my mouth and struck up a dance with my own. I whimpered as his fingers tickled the skin along my hips and played with the hem of my panties (Thank God for VS!). My hips arched to meet.

"Why?" I groaned desperately when he let me get some air. "Why are you doing this Derek?"

He slid his hand around and squeezed my ass until it pained me. Manhandling asshole. Not to mention his grip on my wrists had tightened and were currently slowing the blood flow.

"You're hurting me!" I said, yet again breathless as I squirmed feebly against him.

"I know." Derek snarled, snapping fangs at me. I gaped as his face rapidly contorted and twisted into his partial Wolf-form.

"After we've had some more fun, I'm going to kill like I should have back at the school."


	3. Battle Plans

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

Chapter Three: Battle-Plans

"So. I was right. Derek was my attacker, that night at the school."

Stiles choked the cereal he had shoveled into his mouth after he sat on my bed.

I tried not to think about last night as he sat.

We were both dressed and ready for school; Dad had already left for the Sheriff's office. I had already apologized for my behavior last night. From my position on the one window seat in my room, I looked away from my brother and to the lovely rising sun. After I heard rather than saw Stiles set his bowl down on my nightstand, he moved to my side.

Stiles sighed and sat down opposite me, taking my hand in his.

"That was a bit random and unexpected. Care to explain?" he mirrored my pose and leaned his head against the window as he brought his leg up to his chest.

I had to smile, but pointedly changed the subject.

"Stiles, we still have to pick up Allison and Scott, remember?"

"Stella, they can wait a little longer. Plus, they both have their own rides." He gave me pointed look, and I couldn't hide my blush.

Stiles frowned. "Was her here last night?"

I shrugged, knowing exactly whom he was talking about. "I think so? I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not…"

Damn, if I sounded anymore breathless… Stiles gave me a good, stern un-Stiles-like stare. Those big brown eyes told me what was coming.

"What did he do last night, Stella?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, snatching up his cell phone just before it vibrated.

"It's Scott. We've got three; come on!"

I shot up form the window seat, but Stiles caught my forearm in a firm grip.

"Stella." He gave me that look that reminded me of Dad using his Sheriff voice on us.

"Stiles," I huffed, tugging gently. "I am fine, really. I'm sure it was just a dream; Derek just…he just scared me, honest."

He pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head.

"Promise to tell me if he tries anything else, in your dreams or otherwise, young lady." He looked up at me, rooting me to the spot with a pennant stare. I blushed and smiled innocently.

"Promise."

"Lydia!" I screamed and practically trucked the crazy-beautiful Strawberry Blonde.

"Stells, don't kill her!" Stiles gave us a warm smile as Lydia and I kissed each other's cheeks. I swear she blushed when she turned to my brother.

"Stiles," she greeted before hugging him (a little tight, I might add).

"It's so great to have you back," I grinned like, well, _**a wolf**_, as my brother blushed.

"So you're a streakier, and my aunt was a murderer. Not to mention these two's, ah, abilities," Allison emphasized with a laugh, leaning into Scott for comfort.

"And with your family training you in the ninja ways of hunting us, it seems like Stiles is the only normal one in this mess," I jabbed a thumb at my brother and giggled.

"Hey, what your aunt did had nothing to do with us," Scott consoled Allison with an am around her shoulders.

"Derek―"

I ducked my head as my stupid face heated up again. Damn em to hell: I can't hide _**shit**_! Stiles took one sideways glance at me and cut Scott off (thank the lord for subtle hints!).

"Uhm, we need to go to class, seeing as Homeroom started ten minutes ago. The announcements are still on, so we should be able to make it―"

The fifteen-minute bell rang.

"―Before the bell. Well, might as well as spread out the plan now. The Wolf Man and I can talk to Jackson Douchemore; Brody, damn his ever-hateful soul, gave me detention, so we can rally with Douchemore before the Funeral. Warrior Princess, recon at the Argent House: dig up any dirt you can about the Family. Strawberry Milkshake, rendezvous with Starry Night a―"

I gave in then and almost suffocated with laughter. No one else could keep it in either; Stiles frowned.

"You guys, I'm serious!"

"Not with those codenames, you aren't!" I gasped for air, and Stiles dismissed me with a wave.

"Everyone knew who I was talking about, Stella."

"Nevertheless, just…. Stop." Scott shook his head, and I glanced at him to find him staring at me. I blinked back, several times, but he just kept staring. I frowned, unable to look away myself; this was getting awkward.

"Hey!" Allison frowned, waving a hand in front of Scott's face. The both of us jumped, blushed simultaneously, and looked around.

"Er, sorry…."

"Someone's got a staring problem," Lydia scoffed, and I blushed again.

Hell no, I don't know why, so don't grill me! Scott started it, sheesh. And _**I know**_ I wasn't the only one who say those Hershey Chocolates of his go reflector yellow; Either everyone else was playing it off rather well, or I was the only one who saw. I stretched like a cat (which was, obviously ironic, considering.) Lydia gave me an odd look as Allison shrugged and gave Scott a lingering kiss. Stiles made a gagging motion, and I chuckled softly.

"I need to go home and unwind, Stiles. I really don't want to be here today…"

I was damn glad it was the end of the day; our plan needed to be set into motion.

"You can go home with Stella if you want," Stiles spoke to Lydia softly. She looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded automatically.

"Oh… well, thanks," she smiled softly and I couldn't help but beam.

"Come on," Scott said with a sigh as he pulled his keys from his backpack. "I can drive you up to the house really fast."

Stiles gave us that familiar grin and waved, moving off towards the stairs to the place most knew as Brody's Chemistry Lab― others as Hell with Homework.

"Alright, let's go!" Lydia said, looking calm though sounding excited; we kissed Allison goodbye and strode down the now-empty hall arm in arm as Scott strode ahead.

I was contemplating on whether or not it would be smart to spill my guts to Lydia about my dream (I refused to believe it was otherwise) when I paused just beside the windows. I felt that _**feeling**_ (you should know the one I talking about by now) before I smelled it― smelled _**him**_. Lydia frowned prettily as I planted my feet, forcing her to stop at my side.

My eyes flickered around, taking in the empty hallway before flashing to the parking lot below the row of windows. His scent― Leather and Sandalwood (damn him: he would know that just made me want to jump his bones more!) ―and caught sight of Derek staring up at me from the middle of the lot. He was sporting his usually get-up of dark-wash jeans, form fitting knitted t-shirt, and leather jacket: _**All**_ black, _**all**_ sexiness. May the Almighty damn my eternal soul to hell if anyone told you he _**did not**_ look good enough to eat with that shadow on his face!

I could only stare as two pools of sharp, red-tinted blue met my own gaze. I stood there, stock-still as my face heated for far longer than I had wanted it to before my knees gave way underneath me.

"Stella!" Lydia's ad Scott's mixed cries sapped me out of my terrible staring habit; it was probably really rude, but I couldn't telling if whether or not I was ruder.

Staring at them, I realized they were kneeling by my side on the floor, my back against the wall.

"What…?" I sounded breathless; Damnit!

"The hell was that?" Lydia demanded, green eyes flashing.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked, more gently, giving Lydia a frown.

"What?"

"Did I faint?" I asked with an embarrassed groan.

"Well, if you call staring at Derek Hale with drool dripping from the corner of your lip fainting, then we seriously need to check to into a permanently padded room at the―"

"Lydia, really?" Scott gave her a pointed look.

"I was drooling?" I squealed, mortified yet again.

"No!" Scott falsely assured at the same time Lydia tapped the corner of her bottom lip with a small grin. I must have given her a look, because Scott nudged her.

"Need someone be reminded of her Naked Adventure in the Wilderness?" Lydia's face turned red, and I suppressed a laugh.

"That was a bit low, Puppy," I coughed into my hand to blanket my laugh before shaking my head.

With a sigh, I got to my knees and turned to look out into the lot again, but by now, my Wolf was gone.


	4. Old Wounds of the Alpha Female

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

_**Okay, so I just had a super-slow moment and realized the stories weren't separating like I had though they were, so this time, I do it like they do in COD or any Spy Movie and label the different locations. I think it'll be better this way. ^^ **_

Chapter Four: Old Wounds of the Alpha _**Fe**_male

_**My house, in the kitchen after school.**_

I was so looking forward to the tuna salad I had cunningly bribed Dad into making me the other day. Er, what was scarcely left of it, anyway, due to my wonderful appetite, that is.

With a disappointed-in-myself groan, I pulled the near-empty bowl from the refrigerator and kicked it closed. I grabbed my coffee-filled-to-the-brim mug from the counter and turned to leave, but a searing pain made me suck in air like I was drowning and couldn't get enough of it. I was just barely able to set the tuna salad on the island before in came at me full-force.

"Ah….aahh!" I cried, stumbling as the pain numbed my whole body.

The contents of my mug spilled to the floor as the mug itself shattered on the cheery wood hardwood floor. From my left shoulder, diagonally across my right breast and stomach, to my right hip; The scars he'd given me that night burned, I'm sure, more fiercely then the fires of Hell.

"Stella?" Lydia's concerned voice called from upstairs. I opened my lips to cry for help, but the noise died in my throat as a howl rang loud and clear in the air. I couldn't tell if Lydia could, but I got the sense this was too startled, too worried, to be a **_wolf's_** howl; Know what I'm saying?

"Was that a wolf?" Lydia's voice was much closer and several octaves higher.

I moaned in pain and pressed a hand to my chest, the other to my stomach. By now, my knees had made great friends with the floor as they were ground in; I held on as tightly as I could to the refrigerator door. A choke-the-hell-outta-you thick, copper-metallic scent torched my nose over a matter of moments.

**_Drip!_**

I looked down, unable to stop the swaying and shaking, but clearly able to see that a drop of blood now dotted the floor, along with my coffee (probably too cold to lap from the floor by now, damnit). I reached a trembled hand to my face just as that on-fire feeling you get from mixing in an over-excessive amount of Wasabi into your soy sauce when you have sushi burned my face from the tip of my nose all the way to the back of my head. I felt it, warm and wet, and it stopped me cold dead.

"St-_**ohmygod**_!" Lydia gasped, sounding horrified (notice this did _**not**_ make my more-like-than-not imploding head feel any damn better); I could tell it was a lot, just from the way my face felt.

I must have been bleeding from _**everywhere**_.

I reached for her with a no doubt bloody, shaking hand as my bottom lip began to quiver with the onset of tears. It was hard to fight off the shuddering that had conquered the trembling as the temperature dropped in the room. Damn hard.

"Please…..no…" I moaned, suddenly afraid she was going to leave me when she took a step back.

"Towels. Lots of towels." The Strawberry Blonde murmured under her breathe just before I could take in a painful breathe. My mouth opened wide in a silent scream as my knees buckled and the pain arching my back forced me to land on the floor face up.

"Stella, it's ok! Hold on, honey― I'll be right back!" Lydia's voice was quivering itself and her rapid heartbeat now went into overdrive as she bounded form the room like a gazelle from a lioness.

I could only take another breathe and let loose a gut-wrenching wail that should have shattered every ounce of glass in the entire house.

_**"Stella, I'm coming!"**_ Two people scream in unison.

My back arched painfully again, Lydia's footsteps pounded way too loud over my head, and Derek Hale crashed threw the back door with a roar as if he were on fire. The agonizing pain subsided, thank god, and Lydia came running just as Derek pillow my head with his leather jacket. She looked calm yet bewildered at the same time as Derek ripped my shirt open (fueled by urgency, not cruel lust) and stripped himself of his own. I couldn't help but gasp and cry out as fabric touched blood-painted skin. That shit hurt. _**Bad**_.

"Lydia!" barked Derek, sounding feral, "Get the hell over here and press it down! Stella is losing too much blood!"

My doe-eyed friend was at my side in an instant. I had no idea what in the hell had happened, so I prayed to God that Derek did.

"Stella, it'll be okay― I promise!" she gasped shrilly.

I groaned; I didn't talk, since I had a feeling my speech would be slurred, and I could feel the chill spreading. Tiredness was fogging my mind by now, and my eyelids fluttered; but someone must have gotten the urge (and it was _**not**_ Lydia) to slap the hell out of me. My eyes flew open with a glare, but my lids dropped to half-mast, so I think I lost some effect there. Derek glared right back down at me― blue eyes an actual purple now and shaking.

_**"Do not close your eyes!"**_ he snarled, but contradicting himself rather confusingly for my current state-of-mind, touched the tip of his nose to mine gently. All I could do in response was whimper, wanting this stupid ass paint to go away _**now**_.

"Oh, sheit! I have to call―"

"Lydia. Nobody can help me right now but you. I need you right now; Stella needs you more,' Derek spoke softly, his lips brushing mine (Asshole; _**how in the hell**_ was I suppose to enjoy it?) as my lids began to flutter again.

"Wha-_**unnh**_…" I moaned in a small voice.

"Hush, Stella," he smoothed the hair away from my face, and I could finally take enough of a breath to sob.

"Make it stop," I pleaded, unable to keep still as every inch of my skin became hypersensitive in less than a second; I gave up.

_**"Fuck it**_―_** just kill me, please!"**_

"Shut up, Stella!" he growled, punching the floor next to my unscarred hip (and no doubt leaving a small crater in his wake). I cried out, wincing, and Lydia finally choked on a sob.

"_**Do**_ something!"

I could tell he had the sudden urge to bitch-slap someone in particular; the red flashed in his eyes as he fought to keep calm.

"The Sheriff has handcuffs upstairs on his nightstand. Go get them." Derek commanded, and Lydia nodded, placing a chaste kiss on my cool forehead before rushing off to do his bidding.

"Derek, please…" I reached up with a shaking (and the hopefully un-bloody) hand and pressed it to his cheek. Turns out it _**was**_ the bloody hand, and Derek turned his head to bury his face in it, but I tried to pull away.

"No! The b-blood…" I protested feebly as Derek's tongue traced a clean line slowly across my palm. I couldn't help but blush (you can't pin this on me; not in the state I'm in), and his intense gaze forced a shudder from me. I had to look away.

"As Alpha _**Male**_, it's my responsibility to take care of you. One of my many duties is, in this case, to heal you…"

And he settled over me just as he had in my "dream"― no dragging, no forcefulness required. I moaned outright.

"_**No**_…."

All I could do was lay there as he sucked his head to my shoulder and cradled himself in between my legs (note that I am currently wearing pants). His tongue darted out to flick my bloody skin (the blood had stopped flowing as soon as he broke the back door); my body convulsed on contact, as it had last night. Whatever in the hell was happening; it felt too damn good to stop.

"Oh, god…" my voice was immediately stronger, I could tell in the rasping whisper.

"HERE!" Lydia's scream announced her arrival and startled me. And just how in holy hell did I n― _**oh, forget this shit**._

Lifting me gingerly from the floor, he set me on the island (and sideswiped the rest of my tuna salad, damn him!), holding me upright in a sitting position.

"Lydia, cuff her," he ordered. I swear the room got darker jus then― my vision blurred so damn much when he held my arms over my head (the bastard!) that Derek himself, looking fuzzy, merged with the damn refrigerator. I let out a scream of protest as Lydia cuffed me.

_**"Aah! Sonuvabitch!"**_ I growled, glaring at the male Wolf.

"Look on the bright side, honey― when I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my _**other**_ name," Bastard even had the gall to grin and wink at me. But (Ha!) his grin disappeared as I felt yet anther tears escape and I slumped forward.

"Damn, Stella," came his drowned-with-worry voice in a quip, "how can you be the Alpha Female when you half faint from losing a few pints of blood?"

"What?" I whispered into his shoulder, stiffening against his broad, bare chest.

Lydia's voice was a squeak. "The human body can only harbor 10 pints of blood," she recited.

Derek stepped from in between my legs and swung them onto the island; he settled me onto my back before hoping up and on top of me. Again. As an afterthought, he reached for the fly of my pants; my blush wasn't very well hidden; Lydia slapped his hand away.

_**"Hell. No."**_ she managed a growl of her own, however miniscule, and I was immediately proud of my girl.

"Either you help or get the hell out of the way," he barked at her, and I wanted to whack him but still didn't have the strength.

"Stop it," I groaned as he lifted me to remove the remains of my shirt and layed me back down. He shushed me as my moaned at the feel of his hands and found myself feebly pulling at the cuffs, my eyelids dropping back to half-mast.

The sigh Derek let out came as a warning; Lydia shrieked just as the back door flew open with yet another crash. The still slightly unfamiliar Musk and Lemon scent that belonged to Isaac Lahley wafted into my nose.

"Isaac," I managed a small smile.

"Hey, Stells," he whispered a feather-soft kiss across my cheek as his hands pulled and wrapped around mine. He squeezed, and I knew his gaze lingered over every inch of my exposed skin; he was fighting for control.

"Watch it, Isaac," Derek snarled; I saw him bare fang. His hands worked fast as they shimmied my jeans over my hips and down my legs, and I moaned, his fingers purposefully a whisper on my skin.

Goosebumps rose, and Isaac's breathing hitched. He leaned over and nuzzled my hair, burying his nose.

"This sounds like a threesome waiting and begging to happen," Lydia whispered (I actually noticed the disgust that seeped through).

"Stella," Derek said my name softly, leaning over me after he tossed my jeans to the floor. He watched me a few moments before continuing,

"You've finally healed, but I'm going to clean―"

"Just do it and quit dragging it out!" I snarled suddenly, surprising even Lydia; Isaac's grip tightened, and Derek went to work― starting, of course (like an ass) with my breast.

Shocker.


	5. The Aftermath

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

_**If you could all please do me favor, that'd be great; I'm nowhere near done writing Chapter six, so I'd like you guys to help me. I can't exactly say where I'm going with this, but I'd people from the show. Could you guys give me some ideas on what/who to write in for Chapters Six and Seven. Now, make your ideas a little complex and intriguing, if you can. Oh, and to answer your question, Lycan Lover 411? I have no rational clue, Haha. Sorry if that's a sucky answer, but it's the truth. Maybe I can come with something, or maybe you can? ^^ Oh and sorry if this chapter is a little weird and super short!**_

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

_**Over the next couple of hours….**_

The next few hours were a blur; Heavy breathing, loud moans, harsh groans, and soft screams littered the air.

Let's just say I wasn't the only one who felt _**damn**_ good and sated that night when it was over. I was still about as high as a kite by the time Derek and Isaac left― or so Lydia informed me; I wasn't in the state of mind to comprehend very much. She wouldn't tell me what had gone down, either, but between her massive blush, the storm of shredded clothing around the kitchen that looked familiarly like mine, Isaac's, and Derek's, _**and**_ my dad's broken cuffs?

One could only conclude…

Moreover, I can't even hold down a blush at the soreness usually associated with a good amount of that pulsing in between my legs.

"Stella, honey, go and take a shower. For three hours. Just go," Lydia commanded, pulling me upstairs gingerly.

"You'll take two baths and three shower― in fact, I'll wash you mysel―"

"Lydia! Hell n―"

_**"Shower. Now."**_

_**Sometime later, Stiles comes home to a wrecked kitchen and broken back door.**_

_**"Stella? Lydia?" **_Stiles' scream terrified me into waking up in my bed, pulling out of Lydia's arms. (Yeah, we were spooning. Lydia only agreed because I was cold as hell and love to cuddle. Do not judge me, but it might be a *sigh* "dog" thing.)

_**"Oh my god― Stella!" **_Stiles' scream of terror catapulted me out of bed and I was down the stairs in under five. Seconds.

_**"Stell―"**_

"Stiles!" I cut him off with a scream of my own. His heartbeat was racing as I bounded into the kitchen.

"Stiles, whatisit?" I exclaimed in a rush, wondering why my big brother was bawling on the floor.

In front of the refrigerator.

In a mess of coffee (that what was in my mug) and blood.

Particularly, _**my**_ blood.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, as he looked up at me, doe-eyed. Lydia was finally at my back, and I heard her curse. From the red handprints giving Stiles a pale look, my blood was _**literally**_ on my brother's hands. Stiles' throat worked, and I felt horrible_**― **_the kitchen was still a wreck; I had been too out of it to do anything except what Lydia had ordered, and then we had gone straight to bed.

_**"Stella."**_

Stiles looked so relived, the blood flooded to his face, giving him a feverish look. He ducked it head then, and began to shake. At first, I thought Stiles was laughing; but when he took a huge breathe and looked back up at me; I saw that tears streamed down his face. Moreover, the look he gave me made my heart ache even more than it had last night.

"Genim," I whispered, dropping to my knees. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tightly_**― **_he squeezed until it hurt to breathe, but I did not complain because I knew I owed him big time for this. Even if it was a completely scary, rather odd misunderstanding.

_**A lot later, when Dad comes home after a late shift.**_

Genim (I'd resolved to call him that fondly and only when we were alone together; besides my being the only one other than Dad able to pronounce the name) had one pizza under his belt.

I had three.

But as soon as Dad came in through the front door (my brother was getting annoyed at my anticipatory bouncing on the couch) we jumped up and rushed him.

"Whoa! Uh, I love you two," he said awkwardly, "but what do you want?"

Stiles and I threw our arms into the air and scoffed.

"Fine!"

"Cheezus!"

"Be that way!"

"We don't anything!"

"Not from you!"

"N_**―**_"

"I want something from you two, though," Dad cut off our tirade; Stiles paled while I blushed. Shit. We're done.

Dad pinned us to the couch with that famous Stilinski Stare (that seemed to run only thought the male line. Mine was more like a glare, or so I'd been told). I stiffened next to Stiles, abruptly uncomfortable and agitated.

"Pizza."

Stiles and I lifted opposite brows simultaneously.

"Saywhat?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pizza, kids," Dad chuckled. "Did you save some for me?"

Stiles and I gave each other a sideways glanced before we laughed, secretly with relief. "Oooohhh!"

"Uhm, yeah. Move it, goofs!" he laughed, stepping over the coffee table to steal the remote from me and plop down in between us.


	6. Mood Swings, Much?

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

Chapter Six: Moods Swings, Much?

_**The next day, during Lunch.**_

"Damn it!" I growled underneath my breathe. _**"This. Is. Not. Happening!"**_

__"What is it, Stells?" Stiles asked before stuffing his face with the PB 'n J I made him.

"Brody was PMS-ing, and my scars are sore as hell; everyone knows two bitches with attitude problems stuck in the same room for an hour and a half do. Not. Cooperate!"

Erica's scent of Tansy caught up with me just before she spoke, and I groaned inwardly.

"Well, well, _**well**_." (Enter here the little maniac giggle she recently grew accustomed to vocalizing) "If it isn't Little Miss Al―"

"Be quiet." I ordered.

I had been having a rather-sorta-kinda-not-really-as-great-as-I-wanted-it-to-be-complaint-filled Lunch with Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott; but as soon as I smelled Erica, I knew my day was about to get worse. Erica giggled that damn giggle again, annoying me further.

"I could smell you on them―__when they came home to_** me **_last night," she said deliberately, and I staunched the image of me ripping out her throat in front of innocent High Schoolers. That would be too traumatic, as well as dramatic, and that was something I could not afford right now. Not today, anyway. Tomorrow was a different day, however…

"I know how you feel about him; being near him must get you going, am I right?" Erica just would not shut up, and the blood rushing to my face was the trigger for yet another headache.

I saw Lydia's expression form the corner of my eye, but took pains to ignore it.

"When they came home, Derek trained us. _**Hard**_. I even let him put me into a rather compromising position. I can see it now: the way he had me on my stomach, pressing my body into the floor with his own."

I happened to glance at Scott― he froze, locking eyes with me ―as Erica boxed me in at the table, a hand on either side of me. I blinked then, hesitating before I grinned; I wondered if what I was going to do (once she got close enough) would throw her.

"Oh, no" I caught Stiles whisper as he caught my grin.

"Oh,_** yes**_," I whispered as I made myself sound breathless.

Erica paused, and I knew she frowned slightly. As I thought she would, she leaned over my shoulder to actually gauge my expression for her own eyes, but tensed when my gaze met hers unflinchingly. She frowned (as best she could) harder.

"What'd you come over here for, hm? To make me jealous? Of you, right?" my words kept getting softer, and I could plainly hear Erica's heartbeat skip. I felt the entire table staring at me, but I kept my eyes on Erica.

"Uh, Stella―"

"You came over here to get my attention. Nod yes." I practically gave her a breathy moan, and she blushed in turn. She nodded.

"And? What else?"

"St―"

"To make you jealous," she murmured, her eyes flickering before being pulled down to my lips. "Sweet Honey…" she said under her breathe.

"Of. Who." I said slowly, taking my tie to enunciate.

"Stella, I think― _**oh shit**_," Lydia cursed, staring over my shoulder. Stiles cracked his knuckles, Allison looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Scott just….kept his eyes on my face. Isaac's scent washed over me yet again, and I groaned softly. Lydia cursed again.

"St-Stella," Isaac stuttered, leaning down on my other side.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," I cooed, smiling sweetly at him. He leaned closer, grinning wickedly yet adorably, and Erica gave a slight whimper.

"Nope; hands off," Stiles pushed at a dazed Erica and slapped Isaac's hand from my cheek. I looked away from Isaac as he leaned in and kissed me below the ear. I jumped, blushing even more.

"Remember what we did last night?" he whispered into my ear, and I shuddered as his breathe tickled me.

"Remember how good we felt?" his whisper was broken. Damn.

Just staring into those molten golden pools he claimed were eyes did me in― something inside me snapped then. I think it was my control; I grabbed Isaac's face with both hands and crushed his lips to mine. A slightly uproar came from the rest of the table, but they were ignored yet again. Sadly, the sensation I was beginning to love lasted for about five more seconds as Isaac's lips were ripped from mine, his face form my grasp; me from him. My world spun, as Stiles yanked me up from the table, and light backed away in my peripheral as my face was buried into his chest.

"Back the hell off― both of you!" my brother's shout reverberated throughout the cafeteria, and the noise-level dropped to zero. I turned, putting my cheek to his chest and looked around; Boyd had stood, and so had Jackson, Danny, Matt, Cody, Brian, and other Lacrosse Players scattered around the cafeteria. Scott stood, but still kept his eyes on me.

"Is there a problem?" Jackson (surprisingly) asked, flooding his arms across his chest and frowning between me Stiles, Isaac, and Erica. Danny whispered something to him, and he frowned harder. I hung on tightly to Stiles' waist; my nails dung into him, and he jerked.

"S-sorry," I muttered with a tremble, realizing I might not actually know what the hell had just happened at the table.

Isaac groaned low enough in his throat for the wolves in the room to no doubt hear, but everyone else stared and waited in anticipation.

"No," the four of us said in unison.

"Lunch is over, Stella. Let's go." Hushed voices took wing and the Rumor Mill no doubt started turning as Stiles held me tightly to his side and walked briskly from the cafeteria.

_**Moments and a flight of stairs later…**_

"What the hell was _**that**_?" Stiles shouted at me as he snatched me into the library.

Several shushes came our way, but a glare from my brother silenced even the would-be silencers.

"Okay, so I get that you and Erica have a she-wolf rivalry thing going on, but what the hell were you doing? Moreover, what in God's name was that crap with Isaac― a Reprise of the Kitchen Catastrophe? ―oh, and I caught Scott's look, too! Stella, you need to come clean with what happened! All I got was what you gave me: blood on my hands and being freaked the hell out!"

Stiles paused then, and I waited, albeit impatiently, or him to finish. Then I would let him have it; my scars were stinging, and I was getting pissy again.

"I told you I would be fine not knowing what happened until you told me, but I lied: I need to know― now! I can take this secretive crap from Scott; but not you. You don't have the right to keep a damn thing from me― so your little ass better start talking, right this second, or else―"

Stile's tirade made something in me snap (I can only take being yelled at for so long), and anger flooded my vision. _**Where in the hell**_ did he get off shouting at me like that?

"Or else what, Stiles?!" I exploded. "Or else what? What are you gonna do, Stiles, huh?" I growled menacingly, glaring. He frowned at me, and spread his arms as though in surrender. A hint of wariness came off of him, and I pushed.

Lashed out and pushed him hard into book shelf, that is. I was suddenly angry, and seriously didn't feel like taking crap from him anymore.

"Stella, what the hell―"

"Shut. Up. I am bigger, badder, better and bitchier, Big Brother," I snarled.

"Stells, listen―"

"I said shut up!" I was suddenly crouched in front of him, all of in his face. "I get it, now: you're jealous! You'll never be anything other than the pathetic, weak, sad little side-kick whose main job is to provide comic relief that you've always been!"

Stile's mistake right then was pushing me back into the book shelf across the aisle. We both stilled, realizing what he'd done; he regretting, me rejoicing. Stiles had never put his hands on me that way in either of our lives, and to do so now, even in self defense, was wrong. At least, in his mind; mine, on the other hand?

Well, at least I regretted what happened next…

"Stella! Ohmygod, I'm sorry! I didn't―" he scrambled to his feet and tried to apologize, but I wouldn't hear any of it.

Stiles screamed as blood abruptly spurted from his now broken nose, and I gave him another punch in his gut. I watched tears come into his brown eyes, and he slumped back to the ground, gasping for air as I (in some more poorly-judge courses of action) simply ran from the Library.


	7. My Reply to Guest

The Blood Claim

~ A _Teen Wolf_ Fan fiction ~

Everybody, I am so sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter! I've been severely lax the past tow months of Summer, and now, with school finally starting for me next week, I wanted to get back to business (I have a problem with Procrastination that I'm looking into. Not very pretty…. Anyway, here is the newest Chapter of The Blood Claim! I hope you all keep Reading and Reviewing, please!

Now, on to the thing that has been bugging me since I saw it yesterday; the most recent review posted for this story. In all honesty, it rather pissed me off, even though I tried to not let it get to me; I actually prepared to reply to this person's review, but then I found out they didn't even sign on Fanfiction to review this; that it was a 'guest'. So, logically, this made me even more angrier, the fact that they didn't even leave a pen name or anything so I'd know what to call them instead of what I've called them inside my head (the name isn't very nice, to say the least).

Anyway, this is to whoever 'Guest' was:

I don't need a whole bunch of people to R 'n' R my Fanfictions; I'm happy with the fact that people who have done so did it at all. Nevertheless, I don't know who you think you are, but it's unfair of you to randomly judge my Summary when I'm willing to bet you haven't even read my story. Didn't someone ever tell you to judge a book by its contents and not it's cover? Why don't you actually read my story and review it, and then you can tell me, whether or not you are still "put off"? In addition, did it not occur to you that there is a limited amount of characters one can put own for the Summary of their story, and people are limited as to what to type?

I know this is your opinion, and your completely entitled to it, but don't do something like that again. It is rather rude and humiliating, no matter whom you do it to, and I am sure the only thing saving you from being ostracized or whatever is the fact that you hide under a Guest's Reply. That is all I have to say, really, thank you.


End file.
